What if
by xxNecro-Grlxx
Summary: What would happen if..., Thanks for all the support guys your so awesome.
1. Summary

What would happen if Derek didn't leave with Kit and Simon. Derek is a worker for the Edison Group and is sent out to capture and/or kill Simon, Chloe, and Tori. What happens when his loyalty is tested. Which side will he choose, Good or bad. His only other option is death.


	2. The Mission

**AN:**** Ok first of all thank you guys for the reviews, ****J This is my first time writing a story and showing anybody it so bare with me here people J anyway Shout outs!!!!**

**not-so-innocent011****- You'll have to wait and see ;) **

**BMX2****- Kill Derek?!?! *Gasp* **

**Thank you ****EdwardandBellaFan1,****simplysami21,****kaiya,****punkrockdiva**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Darkest Powers (Duh) Kelly Armstrong does **

Dpov

I hated missions like this, according to Dr. D I have to go find some random group of supernatural people capture and/or kill them, then come straight back. Like I said I hate missions like this. I used to go on the good missions. You know the ones where capturing isn't an option. I guess I should feel bad about the face that I've killed a lot of people but, Dr. D says that they've done some bad things to the Edison Group. I'm not sure why everybody runs from the Edison Group, they're only trying to help them.

Anyway so now I have to sniff out the group because the Edison Group doesn't have any other werewolves to do it for them.

I put my nose to the ground trying to find the sent the Edison Group gave me off of some backpack with some sketches in it. Some of the sketches were actually pretty go….. FOUND IT!!! Finally. Using my werewolf speed and senses I ran up to a huge clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a gigantic gothic house. Ahh finally a house instead of a cave, I could get used to this.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. I could hear footsteps coming up to the door from the sound of it there were two people coming. The door opened and a blond Asian boy and a girl with black hair stood there looking like they were used to random people knocking on the door. When they saw my height and my face their faces looked shocked. Yeah I know I'm big and I have a lot of acne but do they really have to look so shocked.

"Who are you?" The blond kid asked.

"I'm Derek, I'm on the run from the Ed Group and heard that this was a safe place," I said

"Oh ok come on in," The boy said, while looking a little suspicious.

"I'm Simon by the way, I'm 16, a sorcerer and by the looks of it you are a werewolf," The boy said.

I just grunted in response while concentrating on his smell. He smelled familiar but not from the backpack. I shook my head clearing it while silently laughing at myself, there was no way I knew this kid.

"I'm Tori, 16 and a witch," The girl said.

"Who else is in this house" I asked.

"Oh um, lets see, there's Chloe she's 15 and a necromancer, Andrew, he's a sorcerer and he runs the house, and there's some others coming soon," Simon said. I grunted again in response.

Then I smelled her, it was like walking into heaven. I shook my head, I could not get attached to anything, especially if they smell like heaven. That's when I saw her.

"Hi I'm Chloe, the necromancer, um you might want to grab an upstairs room because I sometimes raise the dead in my sleep, sorry in advance,"

I laughed, well that was odd I normally don't laugh. "I'm Derek, 16, werewolf just in case you couldn't tell,"

She laughed, then I remembered Simon, Tori, and that Andrew dude I was supposed to meet. I turned and saw and adult standing there, this must be Andrew.

"Hello Derek, I'm Andrew Carson, you're just in time the others just arrived but, they used to side door, now all of you come to the living room so you can meet the others,"


	3. Introductions

**AN:**** Oh my goodness!!! Wow I'm so happy with all the reviews. Thank you so much for them. All right, so nobody get mad at me if I don't update for a while. I have school, chores, and practice all week. I'll find time to post the next chapter sometime this week though I promise.**

**Disclaimer****: I very obviously do not own Darkest Powers, Darn you Kelly Armstrong!! ;)**

The living room looked like the outside of the house, old. Well sort of except for the fact that there was a huge flat screen on a wall between shelves and shelves of books. There were 2 huge couches, a love seat, two armchairs, and some other chair in the corner that looked like it wasn't used much. When I walked in I saw people there was a lot of people in the room and that all the chairs in the room were filled except for the seat next to Chloe. She looked sort of like an angel sitting there. She had light brown hair but I could tell it was dyed that color. Her blue eyes found mine and she smiled and patted the seat next to her. _Oh no what am I getting myself into_, I thought. I sat down next to Chloe as soon as Andrew said, "All right lets start introductions.

Simon, Tori, Andrew, and Chloe went first so I didn't really listen that much except for when Chloe was talking.

"Hi I'm Chloe 15, I'm a genetically modified, Necromancer, I was captured and almost killed by the Edison Group, I like movies, and I don't like it when people lie to me,"

Wait a second almost killed by the Edison Group?? They wouldn't do that, would they?? I put the thought in the back of my mind for later. Next to stand up was a boy who had blond "Skater" hair and blue eyes. I stiffened as soon as he stood up.

"Shane, 17 year old werewolf, I like when people don't mess with Savannah," The girl sitting next to him giggled and stood up as she sat down. Her short, brown, curly hair shook as she shook her head back and forth. She was wearing just jeans and a shirt with sleeves on her shoulder. She had green eyes but, while I was watching though they changed to blue, blue-green, then black to green with brown around the pupils.

"Hi I'm Savannah, 16, I'm a fire half-demon, I like music, drawing and I'm slightly psychic in my dreams. I'm also Shane's mate and I like it when he's not being grumpy," She said. When she sat back down Shane looked at her like she was the only person in the world worth knowing. Oh I guess that's what it's like to have a mate.

The next person to stand up had black curly hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing some shirt with a Twilight quote on it and a picture of Edward with shorts. "Hi I'm Kristina I'm Savannah's BFF and I like music, boys, and TV, Oh yeah oops and I'm 16 and I'm a weak telekinetic half-demon,"

The next one to stand looked like a pixie with a lot of energy "I'm Alyssa, 16, witch, I like Breaking Benjamin, Nickelback, and dancing"

Next was a girl with long straight brown hair. "I'm Jennie, 17, shaman," she said, she sounded bored like she had way better things to do then sit around meeting people. _She's going to be a joy to know_, I thought.

Then was a boy who was really tall with lots of muscles. He had black hair and blue eyes, "I'm Dimitri, 19, Necromancer, I like movies and music," When he was done he looked at Chloe and winked, Chloe turned a bright shade of red and giggled.

_Now it's my turn oh joy _I thought sarcastically. "Derek, 16, werewolf, I like the outdoors," I said then I plopped back down next to Chloe. She turned, smiled at me then started listening to Andrew.

"Alright now that we've gotten to know everybody dinner will be served in an hour and the adults will be planning the attack on the Edison Group,"

When he said adults three more people walked into the room. "Sorry we're late Andrew, traffic was brutal," Said the male. He looked in his mid-forties, with a receding hair line that was peppered with gray. The woman had dark brown flowing curly hair, and looked about mid-forties too. The other person was smaller and looked about 16 with soft curly brown hair and glasses.

"I'm Klaire, I'm a 16 year old shape shifter, I like music, movies, and drawing," The girl said, that's when I realized that Andrew told them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ian, I'm a shape shifter also, and I'm Klaire's father,"

"Hi I'm her mother, my names Adrienne, and I'm a Necromancer,"

"What do you shift into?" I found myself asking.

"Panthers," The Ian answered, well they would be good to talk to about changes.

"Alright well you guys have about 45 minutes to talk and get to know each other better, Ian, Adrienne will you follow me?" Andrew said. The couple nodded while walking with him into the other room. Chloe turned toward me with a smile on her face.

"Well everybody else picked their rooms already, so I guess your getting the one right next door to mine,"

"When did everybody pick their rooms?"

"When they got here, Savannah just told me, do you want me to show you your room?"

"Yeah that'd be great," I said while following up the stairs.

We went up the stairs to the second floor which turned out to be a hallway with a lot of doors in it, like a hotel. We walked to the very end where a door was marked Chloe and went to the door across from it. "Alright this is your room,"

The room was bland with black walls but a cream colored dresser and bed. "I know it's a little boring but this place is fun, training starts tomorrow just so you know," I sat there listening to her and looking at my arm. Why were my muscles twitching like that, and why do I suddenly feel sick? I thought to myself.

I didn't go down to dinner because I didn't feel well. I sat there listening to them down there talking and laughing, then I heard the sound of feet in the hallway. There was a knock on my door and the door opened slightly. Chloe's head peeked in.

"Hey I know your not feeling good but you should still eat," She said while walking in carrying a big plate full of macaroni and cheese, baked, breaded, chicken, and mashed potatoes. "I know it's a lot but you're a werewolf and I just saw how much Shane could eat so here," She said while putting the plate in my hands. She walked out with a little wave.

After I ate the food I fell asleep while thinking about Chloe, I woke up to intense pain in my stomach. I got up and staggered out the door Chloe was just coming up the stairs as I went down so she ended up helping me outside and to a clearing in the woods. I panicked, I was changing, I wasn't supposed to change for a while. I took off my pants and my shirt while getting down on all fours.

Chloe panicked while kneeling next to me and rubbing my back. "Are you ok?" "I'm changing," I said terror sneaking into my voice. Instead of running away she stayed next to me while rubbing my back and telling me everything was going to be ok.

"Don't…….. go," I squeezed out right before I vomited.

**AN: So who liked it, anyway, so I used my name and my description as one of the people (Not real age) Anyway so who can guess which ones me???? **

**Oh no the seed of doubt has been planted in Derek's head, How long will it take until it grows???? **

**Oh if one of you guys guesses which one is based on me I will put a preview for one of the chapters that's near the end in my AN in the next :) chapter. Guess Away people (Click the little button) Review please.**


	4. Changing

**AN****: Ok you guys I'm so in love with the story I already wrote the epilogue lol. Ok so anywho I am going to be nice to you guys and give you the chance to see a preview for one of last chapters in the next chapter. What do you think about that???? For more info on it read the AN at the end. Also I think I might just have Derek have one partial change (this chapter) and then a full change, yet again what do you think???? Anyway on to the chapter where Derek admits his undying love for Chloe and kills Dr. "D" lol Just Kidding (I know I'm mean :p) **

The pain was excruciating, cutting through my entire body like I was on fire. The feeling of Chloe's hand on my back did little to help with the fire raging through my body. The smell of puke permeated my nostrils. But, there was a stronger smell, one that kept me grounded, Chloe. What I described in my mind earlier as heaven was now my relief. I could feel the wolf inside of me struggling to get out but, I also somehow knew that this wasn't going to be my first full change. My body jackknifed as the wolf made another attempt to get out. I was dry heaving by now the pain of it making it feel like my stomach was trying to come out instead of the wolf. My whole body itched and I could see the fur sprouting and retracting on my arm. My fingers were now claws and were digging into the soft soil. I tried to tell Chloe to leave, to save herself. Some part of my brain was thinking, _Why does it matter to you, you were set out to kill them anyway_. But, this thought was lost as my body jackknifed again. The pain of it was worse then the first one and caused me to almost fall to the ground. Chloe sat beside me the whole time whispering things to me like "You're doing great," "Good job," and "Don't worry I'm here for you, if anything goes wrong I'll get Shane," _Wrong_! I yelled in my mind, I wasn't even supposed to be changing, not for another few years at least. The itching slowly stopped and the pain subsided. _Finally_, I thought and collapsed onto the ground. I faintly heard Chloe moving around and heard her leave. I almost reached out and told her not to but I didn't have the strength to. After a few minutes I heard her come back something soft and fuzzy hit me in the head.

"Oops, sorry I have bad aim, there's a pillow by the way," She said.

I reached up pulled the pillow of the top of my head and set it underneath my head. _Ah it was so nice and soft and fluffy and perfect. Oh great I'm babbling in my mind now_, I thought.

"Here," she said while draping a blanket over me. "We're gonna have to share because I couldn't carry anymore than this.

"That's fine," I said and lifted up the blanket so she could slide under.

I woke up to the smell of Chloe. Yeah I know, that sounds really creepy and stalkerish but it was true. I was laying on my side facing Chloe. I just sat there staring at her. _Wow I am becoming a creepy stalker_. As I watched she breathed in deeply, sighed and then cuddled herself closer to my side. _Well that's a little odd for somebody you've only known for a day_. I laughed to myself, _Well of course it was odd, she's asleep you idiot_, I thought. I closed my eyes again, feigning sleep. After a few seconds I heard her squeak of surprise as she woke up. She started to move away but I thought of something. If she gets to cuddle up next to me when she's asleep, then why can't I do things when I'm "Asleep". I reached out and draped my arm over her form possessively while pulling her close to me. In the end her face was in my chest and she was sighing and smiling. Well I've never had someone smell me and smile so that's different. I opened my eyes and realized the sun was smiling, oh no they're going to be looking for us. Seeing that I was awake Chloe looked up and smiled at me.

"Um Derek I-I-I Th-th-ink w-w-w-w-e," She stopped and took a breath, calming herself, "I think we should start heading back, Don't you?" She said.

I grunted and got up since I didn't want Chloe to have to carry anything I picked up the blanket and pillows. We walked through the woods in silence. When we got to the safe house I ran upstairs and put the blankets and pillows on Chloe's bed then ran back down to see Chloe. When I got back to the kitchen Chloe was starting to make breakfast.

"Is eggs and toast ok?" She asked.

"Sure, let me help," I responded well getting the bread out of the cupboard.

We made breakfast together while joking and laughing about things that Tori said to Chloe. _What was I doing_, I thought to myself, _Why am I flirting with the enemy?? _

**AN: Ok I was just kidding I'm not going to give you guys a chance to get a preview, I'm just going to give it to you guys in the next chapter. I know, I'm awesome lol jk. (About the awesome part not about the Chap. Preview, you guys really are getting that : ) ) Also sorry about the short chapters I just don't want everything to go to fast. :) Thanks again for reading**

**CLICK THE BUTTON, Come on you know you wanna, come on push it, push it, PUSH IT lol :) **


	5. A day off

**AN****: Alright then, so here's that preview I promised, even though nobody reads these things Ha-ha : )**

"Because I'm the bad guy Chloe," I shouted at her, "This is what I do,"

"You're not bad Derek, I know your not," She replied calmly with a tear in her eye.

"Yes I am," I shouted again,

"Then chose Derek, right here right now, me or them,"

I opened my mouth then shut it. I thought and thought, just as I was about to answer her a gunshot rang out in the distance.

**I told you guys I'm obsessed with this story. Anyway I thought that Derek and Chloe need a break so PARTY!!!!!**

After a little while everybody started to slowly come down the stairs, apparently nobody noticed mine and Chloe "midnight stroll". All the sudden Savannah ran down the stairs screaming.

"Does anybody know what day it is?" She shouted into the room. Shane looked up from his huge plate of food and raised his hand like he was in school when Savannah nodded at him he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They barely know you, remember? Calm down and tell them what day it is beautiful,"

When he stopped talking she nodded and said ok but, when he reached down to give her a kiss she spun out of his arms and stood a foot away from him with her hands on her hips.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked him with her eyes narrowed at him, he sighed.

"Yes, my little bundle of energy, it is June 2, it is the day you came into this world 17 years ago,"

"Correct," She said and jumped into his arms and while he spun her around in a circle she giggled and they kissed.

"Ahem," Andrew said while clearing his throat. "So anyway, since it's Savannah's birthday all of us changed the house a little," When he said a little he winked, "And Adrienne, Ian, and I are leaving you guys to yourselves from now until tomorrow at 11pm,"

While he said this Adrienne and Ian walked in and grabbed their coats, as they were leaving Adrienne turned around telling us to be careful and good. After Adrienne and Andrew walked out Ian turned around and winked.

"Don't have to much fun," He said then left.

"Alright since it's my birthday and I already know what the little changes Andrew and the others made are because of a dream I had, we are going to….." She said then started taping her chin and thinking.

"Um babe? Why don't we go have a water gun fight outside," Shane said.

"Exactly why you're my boyfriend, smart, handsome, strong, and a quick thinker," She said then quickly kissed him, "LET'S GO!!" she screamed.

After 10 minutes everybody was outside and had water guns and bathing suits. There were large obstacles sit up all around the yard to make the game harder but more fun. The rules were spoken,

Rule 1 No using you supernatural abilities unless you can't "Turn them off"

Rule 2 HAVE FUN

After everybody shouted out that "Have fun" was a rule used when what you were going to do was no fun everybody ran to the hose and filled their water guns. Colleen, a water half demon that arrived sometime this morning, used her powers to fill up her gun faster then ran after then ran after her brother John who came with her. Colleen was 16, and Savannah's friend, and Shane didn't like John because he was 16 too and liked Savannah, even though she was unavailable. Everybody started running around and shooting each other with the water guns. Using my werewolf abilities I ran behind one of the obstacles on the lawn and crouched down while listening for people coming my way. Suddenly water was hitting my face, and Chloe was standing there laughing because she was the one holding the gun with the water stream hitting me in the face. I laughed and turned towards her, making sure I didn't hurt her I tackled her to the ground.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" I said while I was holding myself over her. She kept laughing and nodded. "O really?" I said while hopping off of her I ran off yelling over my shoulder,

"When you least expect it, expect it," She laughed at this and then was hit in the stomach with a blast of water from Savannah.

We stayed outside playing until it was time for lunch at 11. We were going to eat early because then we would eat dinner early and stay up all night playing truth or dare, and watching movies. I ran up next to Chloe on the way up to the house.

"Hey," she said. She was soaking wet and slightly out of breath.

"Hey," I grunted, I was almost as wet as her and not even close to being out of breath.

We sat around the table eating pizza that we had delivered. Alyssa swiped his memory so he wouldn't remember where the house was. Halfway through my 5th slice I remembered that I was supposed to call the Edison Group. _Well I could call them now while the teens are defenseless but, they probably want the adults too_, I thought and then continued eating.

After lunch we walked outside, there was a pool on the side of the house and since we were already in our bathing suits all the guys jumped in. The girls laughed and sat on some chairs surrounding the pool, working on their tans. While the guys were jumping off the diving board and seeing who could hold their breaths the longer underwater I thought of a good idea for revenge on Chloe. I told the guys and Shane got out of the pool with me too while the rest of the guys swam to the shallow end to do handstands underwater. Shane and I got out and I walked up next to Chloe's chair while Shane went over to Savannah's.

"Um, could I borrow some sun block I don't want to get red," Shane and I asked at the same time to Savannah and Chloe. Both of the girls nodded and when Chloe turned to reach into her bag I grabbed her. I whispered into her ear quickly,

"I told you Chloe, when you least expect it expect it," Then I threw her into the pool. Shane threw Savannah in at the same time as I threw Chloe and we both started laughing and bending over while holding our stomachs. The girls all laughed and jumped in after Chloe and Savannah. They came to the surface at the same time, Savannah was glaring but smiling at Shane and Chloe was laughing too.

We swam in the pool for another hour and got out to go to the living room. Everybody but me apparently knew that Savannah's birthday was today and got her a present.

"PRESENT TIME!" Savannah yelled and ran into the living room to sit on an armchair that was now moved to the middle of the room. Everybody ran in after and we sat down on the couches, again me and Chloe were forced to sit next to each other on the loveseat.

"Open mine first," Alyssa yelled and tossed a box to Savannah. But, Shane already was next to her and handed her a small box while he caught Alyssa's in the other hand.

"Mine first, after all she is my mate," Alyssa sighed and said ok while everybody waited to see what Shane got her.

Shane got her a necklace with a heart shaped pendant. If you looked closer you could see a wolf carefully carved into the front of the heart.

Alyssa got her an I-pod (Apparently Alyssa's parents were rich) The I-pod already had 600 songs on it.

Kristina got her a New Moon t-shirt with "The Wolf Pack" on it.

Jennie got her a shirt that was really pretty (Savannah's word not mine)

"Thanks sis," Savannah said, beaming at Jennie.

"No problem kitty," Jennie said with a smile on her face, Savannah rolled her eyes, chuckled, and kept going.

Klaire got her a bracelet with a panther charm on it.

"So you remember all of our fun adventures together, you can put more pendants on it," She said while handing Savannah another small jewelry box. Inside were 2 wolf pendants, 2 ghost ones, one that was a shoe(To symbolize Kristina was what she said to explain it), another pendant that was a lightning bolt, a flame one, a water droplet one, and last but not least a cat one. Jennie laughed when she saw the last one.

Savannah said thank you to everybody for the presents and Shane helped her put all the pendants on her bracelet. When they were done I walked over to Savannah.

"How are you and Jennie related when you don't have the same powers,""O my dad was a Half-demon and mom was a shaman, I have a little bit of shaman powers, I can astral project, and Jennie can he things a little with her hands,"

"Oh," I said, "By the way happy birthday," I said.

She just waved me off saying that it didn't matter.

"Dinner time," Savannah said. For dinner we had ice cream sundaes and tacos. In that order. The adults had prepared the tacos so we wouldn't have to worry about our dinner for just tonight. After we were done eating Savannah bounced up and said.

"Dancing time!!!"

_Oh joy _I thought.

**AN: Ok so to anybody who's confused here's a list of the pendants and why they're there.**

**2 wolfs- Derek, Shane**

**2 Ghosts-Chloe, Dimitri**

**Shoe-Kristina**

**Lightening bolt- Alyssa**

**Flame-Savannah**

**Water droplet shaped one- John, Colleen (Twins)**

**Cat- Jennie (Her sister) *Gasp***


	6. A day off Part 2

AN: Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a while so to make up for it the next chapter is going to be super long. This one is a little short because I have to go help my mom with something really soon. Ok so here it goes : ),

Disclaimer:

Spork- Fork what are you doing?

Me- What I normally do, reading a trilogy.

Spork - Oh what trilogy? Is it good?

Me- The Darkest Powers Series it is AWESOME!

Spork- Yeah well, you don't own it.

Me- Yeah I know Darn you Kelley Armstrong

Spork- Fork, your weird.

Me: Love you too Spork. Now ON WITH THE STORY.!

**Dance time apparently meant that we were all going to go in this huge ballroom type place that was in the basement of the house. One wall was covered in speakers and a control box. **

"**Every song ever played is in this box," Savannah explained.**

**After clicking a few buttons music started playing. I looked at the little screen and saw that it didn't tell what the name was. **_**Whatever**_** I thought, and went to stand in the corner I am not a dancer whatsoever. I watched as Chloe after looking a little scared went and danced with Tori. Tori whispered in her ear and Chloe blushed. **_**Stupid music I can't here what they're saying**_**, I thought. **_**Wait, I don't care what they're talking about, I'm not their friend and I'm not on their side. **_**As soon as I thought this I thought about calling Dr. D. to tell him where they all were, but then again he probably wanted all of them together, so I'd wait. Off to the side Dimitri was looking at Chloe dance and I wanted to punch him in the face. I pushed the thought away, **_**I'm really going crazy **_**I thought. **

**The song ended and another one started. After a few songs Shane came over to me. "Come on dude just dance," He said.**

"**I don't dance," I grunted in response.**

"**Neither do," He replied.**

**I sighed and let myself be dragged out onto the dance floor. At first I was a bit clumsy but I got the hang of it and started to dance better. After about 2 hours of dancing everybody just collapsed onto the floor where they were standing. We were all exhausted, somehow I ended up next to Chloe on the dance floor so when we all sat down her head landed in my lap. **

"**S-s-s-s-orry," She stuttered and moved to get up.**

"**It's alright, I'm probably more comfortable then the floor, you can stay there if you want,""Thanks," She said and moved so that her head was resting my thigh I stared at her for a second then looked around. Everybody was sitting or laying down in various places all around the dance floor.**

"**Let's play a game," Savannah said. "I'll play a song and you guys have to guess the name before the other people, got it?"**

"**Are there teams," said Dimitri.**

"**No," Savannah said curtly when she noticed Dimitri looking at Chloe.**

"**Alright let's begin," Savannah said. The first chords started in the song and I answered, "I will not bow, Breaking Benjamin," Savannah nodded and the song changed again. Again I got it right the song was World so Cold- Three Days Grace. After about 10 songs the girls started to complain saying that she was playing songs only guys know. **

"**Alright," Savannah said then mumbled, "Well if you weren't such girly girls then you would of known the answered," Mine and Shane's laughter rang out and everybody looked at us. I looked at Shane and he looked at me and we burst out laughing again. That's when we realized nobody knew why we were laughing because Savannah hadn't meant for anybody to hear her comment and forgot we had super hearing. After we stopped laughing Savannah played the next song. I heard my voice ring out after the first couple notes rang out. "Two is Better Than One- Taylor Swift and Boys like Girls," All the guys started laughing at me and the girls stared like they were all thinking the same thing, Huh? **

**I shrugged it off and the next song started. After a couple hours of playing that we got bored. When we all started to get up I looked down and saw that Chloe was asleep in my lap. I gently shook her awake and we walked up to the kitchen together. It was apparently time for a snack. For a snack we ate sandwiches because nobody felt like making anything else. It was 8pm when we were done eating our snacks and everybody decided it was movie time. **

**We all went into the TV room and somebody popped in a movie that Savannah picked. It ended up being Push. I thought it was kind of ironic, a bunch of supernaturals watching a movie about supernaturals.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay and I'll write more later because school is almost over their day off will continue for another chapter, then you'll have to wait and see ;) Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, the next chapter will be longer then I'll get to the action.**


	7. Phone calls and Goddesses

**AN: HELLO OUT THERE! Yeah ok so I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I this chapter is a little choppy then sorry but I'm writing this over like 3 different days so I'll get to the end of what I wrote and be like wait a second where was I going with this, anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Darkest Powers or I wouldn't be writing these stories for you : )**

We all fell asleep sooner or later right where we were. I woke up the next morning a little groggy. The first thing I noticed was that I was on the ground and something or someone was snuggled up into my side. I felt that someone sigh and move even closer to me. Then I realized I was shirtless. _When did I take my shirt off? _I thought. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Chloe's small form snuggled into my side, her head was resting on my shoulder and her arm was wrapped around my torso. _Why do I keep waking up to her by my side? _I sat lost in thought. When I looked down at Chloe's small form again I noticed my hand. While I had been thinking I'd apparently been running my fingers through her hair. I could slightly smell hair dye and realized she probably changed her appearance because of her dad's reward. He had been a real hassle for the Edison Group.

I felt Chloe stir and looked stopped moving my fingers through her hair. When she lifted her head up and realized where she was laying she blushed.

"S-s-sor-r-y," She stuttered.

"It's ok, I'm probably more comfortable then the floor, not to mention I basically have a built in heater," I reassured her.

We all slowly made our way to the kitchen and made breakfast. We were halfway through a discussion of Which powers are better than the others, when the adults burst in the room. They looked around the room frantically and when they noticed we were all here they calmed down.

"What's wrong? You guys aren't supposed to be here yet," Savannah said.

"We got news that some Edison Group people were coming here to capture you guys…" Andrew kept talking but I stepped out of the room to make a call.

"Hello, Dr. Davidoff speaking," I heard.

"Hey Dr. D I.."

"I've told you countless times not to call me Dr. D. Derek,"

"Anyway, Dr. D. have you guys got any leads on where the runaways are?"

"No Derek we haven't heard anything, Have you found them yet?""No sir, I found an old trail a few days ago but it dead ended in a river,""Ok Derek keep looking,""Will do sir," Then Dr. Davidoff hung up.

"What are you doing out here?" A girls voice said behind me I spun around to see Savannah standing near the middle of the yard. I looked at the edge of the forest right next to me and lied.

"I just needed some fresh air," Savannah rolled her eyes."I heard your conversation with "Dr. D." whom I know is Dr. Davidoff," I panicked, _how had she heard me. Oh crap she's going to tell them._

"I'm not going to tell them, yet," She stated.

"Why not, I could get them all killed, Shane, Chloe, Colleen, Dimitri, all dead because you didn't say anything,""No I won't tell because you haven't told them that you've found us yet even though you have, Why haven't you anyways?""I have no idea,"

"Well I think I know why you haven't told,""Oh yeah, why haven't I told them then?""You have to find out by yourself,""Ok,""I'm going back inside, if you need time and space to think you can go over to my horses barn that way, it always calms me to be with her," She said while pointing.

"You have a horse, and they let you keep it here?"

"Yeah they actually can't not let me have her," "Why not?"

"Because I'm the strongest fire half-demon there is so they won't argue with me,"I chuckled, "What's her name?"

"Oh it's Athena,""You mean like the Greek goddess for wisdom,""Yup,"

"Ok,"

I walked away toward the direction she pointed and found a huge stable with a beautiful white mare inside. The mare turned to look at me, her huge eye was filled with wisdom and curiosity.

"So you're Athena?" I questioned.

Athena snorted in response. I walked toward her and stopped next to her head. I slowly stroked her muzzle.

"So goddess of wisdom, What do you think I should do?"

Three hours later I left the stable, I still didn't know what I was going to do but I felt calm. When I came in the house everybody was upstairs except for Chloe who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I said and stood sort of in front of her. She stood up to be closer to my height and looked up at me.

"Hey, I have a question.""I just might have an answer,""How did you know the names of all those girly songs?""I was caught and put in the Edison Group lab for some time," I lied, actually I was willingly there. Chloe looked at me expectantly.

"There was a girl in the cell next to me, some fire half-demon, she listened to music loudly a lot,""What was her name," Chloe questioned.

"Rae,"

**AN****: Ha-ha slight cliffy. Anyway so I'll write soon I hope, Tell me your ideas if you have any.**


	8. Tears and Confusion

**AN: ****Ok so I'm sorry, my dad wiped the computer so everything I wrote is gone. But that's ok because I got a new idea for the chapter : ). Um I did have shout outs all written out, so I'm going to have to write all those out on the next chapter : ) Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned DP Dr. Davidoff would've been pushed into a deep abyss of blackness in the first book.**

As soon as I said that name Chloe's eyes started to tear up a little and she sat back down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked and sat next to her.

"Rae was with us when we escaped from Lyle House," She said.

"What happened?"

"She was the one that told The Edison Group that we were escaping, She brought me to my Aunt Lauren and I didn't know my Aunt Lauren was working for the Edison Group,"

"Well how did you escape from the lab?""My aunt helped me, Rae still doesn't think they're bad, I know they're bad though," She stated with a hateful look.

"How do you know they're bad?"

She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to show me and arm with a bandage over it. The bandage was stark white like it had just been changed.

"You see this bandage?" She asked, "I got it from the Edison Group, they were sick of us escaping, Do you want to know what caused this cut?"

I just nodded.

"They shot me, not with tranquillizers, with a real gun I found the bullet stuck in the ground a couple inches away from me,"_They shot at teenagers? The Edison Group said they didn't want to hurt any supernaturals, Why did they shoot them?_

I dismissed the thought and pulled Chloe closer to me.

"I think we should go ask the adults when you guys are going to start training," I said. I didn't know what else to say, I'm not the comforting type. "Alright," Chloe said and we left the room.

For the next few hours I watched as everybody trained. Dimitri trained Chloe. Andrew trained Simon and Alyssa as best as he could. The half demons trained together even though they were different types. Shane worked by himself in the basement at the Weight Room. Jennie sat next to me watching too. She was going to heal Chloe after they were done with training. I told them that I didn't need to train because I already trained before I came. Klaire worked with her parents who were teaching her how to change only certain parts of her body into a panthers, and how to summon ghosts. Suddenly I heard a commotion where Chloe was training. Without thinking I ran over to Chloe to see her being looked at by Dimitri, he looked disgusted. I jumped in front of Chloe and growled. Dimitri jumped back.

"Are you aware that she can raise the dead without even trying?" Dimitri asked with his voice raising.

Chloe's small voice spoke from behind me, "I'm sorry, I-I-I-t's n-n-ot m-my f-a-a-ault," She said, I turned around and looked at her, "Th-th-the E-d-d-d,"

"I put my arms on her shoulders and softened my voice, "Slow down,"She took a deep breath and relaxed, "The Edison Group messed with my genes, they were trying to make it so I could talk to ghosts when I wanted to but, all they did was make my powers stronger,"

I pulled her into my arms and she sobbed into my shirt. I turned to look over my shoulder at Dimitri, "Are you happy? Now she's crying because you were jealous that she was stronger," He huffed and walked away.

"How about we all go watch a movie and take a break," Andrew said.

Everybody walked into the living room to watch the movie. After a while it was just Chloe, Savannah, and I watching the movie. Shane let a couple minutes before and told Savannah that he'd be back down in a second.

"I'm going to go see what's taking Shane so long," Savannah said then left the room.

Chloe and I sat and watch the movie for 10 minutes then I heard Savannah's footsteps on the stairs.

Savannah walked in the room, her gaze was sad, confused and hurt.

"What happened?" Chloe asked as soon as she saw her.

"Shane's gone," Savannah said then fell to her knees.

**AN:**** Yay another cliffy, I'm so awesome, lol. Um I was thinking that if you guys wanted it I'm going to do a chapter in Savannah's point of view so you can sort of understand what she's going through with Shane, her mate, being gone. So tell me what you think, If nobody says that they want a chapter in Savannah's pov THEN I WON'T DO IT, see I even caps locked it so you guys read it, anyway, review please : ) **


	9. Why?

**AN: ****Alrighty then, so I'm going to try to update more often and make bigger chapters so you guys love me more. : ) Also I'm going to do a little bit in Savannah's pov for this chapter, not the whole thing just a little.**

**Shout outs: ****Thank you to, not-so-innocent, EdwardandBellaFan1, Maria, hanna, simplysami21, WhisperdWords12, gemini169, jokers daughter, dimitriandrosehathaway, bookworm1379, fallen angel, laidyheat, IWishHeWasReal, clerick24, charli m, LookAPenName, Chlerek, and .Converse. ****Special thanks to: ****ReadingInTheDark and animefreak77610, for reviewing so many times : ) Also thanks to my friend Fantasiigirl21. : )**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own DP :'( ,….. : ) Enjoy.**

I ran over to where Savannah had fallen and picked her up into my arms. Chloe walked next to me rubbing Savannah's hair, telling her it would be alright and that Shane probably went for a run or something. Chloe ran ahead of me and opened the door that said Savannah on it in bright colors and with random doodles on it. When I looked more closely I realized one doodle was a wolfs head. We walked into the room and set her on her bed. The room only had a dresser and a bed in it like my room. The only difference was that papers were tacked up to the wall with words on them and there was a journal sitting on top of the dresser with the word dream written across the front. Savannah was just staring blankly at the ceiling, that's when I noticed she didn't cry yet. I knelt down next to the bed with Chloe.

"It's ok, he probably just went out for a run and he'll be back in the morning,"

"If he isn't I'll go out and look for him I promise," I said.

Savannah turned to us her eyes filled with unshed tears, "Thanks," She whispered.

Chloe and I stayed in Savannah's room all night and eventually we all fell asleep. When I woke up I felt alone_. That's an odd feeling _I thought to myself and sat up. Savannah was still sleeping in her bed. Chloe was sprawled out on the ground a few feet away from me. The alarm clock on the floor told me that it was 2:00 am. I groaned and got up. I walked to my room grabbed some blankets and brought them to Savannah's room. I laid a blanket over Chloe and set a pillow under her head. Her sleeping form sighed. I walked over to where I had been sleeping and laid down with my the rest of the blankets. I fell asleep almost instantly.

Slowly I woke up. The alarm clock read 8:00 AM. Savannah was awake but Chloe was still sleeping. I sat on the edge of Savannah's mattress and looked at her. Her eyes were like a window with a curtain. I could clearly see pain in them but, I could also see that she was trying to cover it up as if she knew her eyes made her an open book. Chloe stirred and sat up. She looked at the alarm clock then at the blankets on her she looked up at me and sat on the other side of the bed.

"I'm going to go see if Shane's back," I said then walked out. I checked everywhere I could think of and couldn't find him. When I went into his room it looked like nobody had ever been there in the first place. I walked back to Savannah's room sad that I had to tell her the news.

"I'm going out looking for him," I stated when I got there. I left the room and sprinted down the stairs and into the back yard. I found a fresh trail from of Shane's scent and followed it. After a few hours I came across clearing and the trail ended. It was weird, it was like he just disappeared. I sat in the middle of the clearing and thought.

_Why would Shane leave his mate?, Where is he?, Why does his trail just randomly end in this clearing when there isn't even water to wash it away?. _The questions buzzed around in my head like angry bees trying to get out. Judging by how low the sun was in the sky it was late and I was hungry, confused, and tired. I also had this weird feeling like I was missing something. Like a piece of me just wasn't there. I fell asleep and had one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had.

_I was walking through the woods I didn't know where I was going I just knew how to get there. I came up on a clearing and in it sat the safe house. I ran up to the door desperate. I still didn't know why I was desperate or what I was doing. I ran upstairs to the room marked Chloe. I stepped inside. What I saw there made my insides churn. Chloe's mangled body was on the floor and everybody sat around it crying. Suddenly Tori looked up and screamed at me,_

"_YOU DID THIS TO HER, SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU, HOW COULD YOU?" _

_I was confused, how did I do this to Chloe? Then I "remembered" what happened. _**(AN: I put the quotes around remembered because you know how your in a dream and you just know something happened when in real life it didn't.) **_I was talking to Marcel I told him where they were, they came, everybody fought hard. The Edison Group was defeated but during the battle Chloe was killed. I couldn't remember how I just fell to the ground sobbing._

I woke up startled. Wow that was a vivid dream. Then I noticed the smell of burning wood. I sat up and noticed that sitting next to me was food. I don't know what it was because I ate it so fast. I looked around and sitting saw a fire. Sitting next to it was a well muscled person with black hair. He looked up and his icy blue eyes found mine.

"Hey," Shane said.

**Savannah's POV**

_He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, he's gone. _Was the only thought running through my mind. He left me, Why did he leave me? What did I do? I'd been laying down staring at the ceiling for hours. I could vaguely hear Chloe's voice telling me to eat. _Why? _I thought, _What does it matter? He's gone, he left me, he didn't even leave a note. _And with that thought my heart shattered. I didn't care about anything anymore. I was just an empty shell. What did it matter? He was gone. I remembered when we met, I was practicing my fire skills out back. He walked up halfway through me charring a practice dummy. I tried to cover it up, saying I had a lighter and the dummy was soaked in gasoline. I remembered his voice gruff but gentle telling me it was alright, that he was a supernatural too. We were inseparable ever since. Eventually he told me I was his mate. He must've been lying. I read in a Werewolf book that werewolves would never leave their mate. The emotional pain of it alone could kill them. _He lied to me, He's gone, I thought he loved me._ were my last thoughts before I drifted into unconsciousness.

**AN**: ***GASP* Derek's found Shane, Savannah's unconscious and I'm babbling uncontrollably. Will Shane return? Will Savannah forgive him? Does he want forgiveness? Am I ever going to stop asking random questions? Found out in the next chapter of What If.. (BTW I NEED A NEW NAME PLEASE, UNLESS YOU GUYS LIKE THE NAME THEN I'll KEEP IT) Review please, I'll give you a virtual hug if you do ;)**


	10. Explanations

**AN:**** Oh my gosh thank you guys soooo much for the support. : ) You guys should feel lucky that the place I'm going to be staying at for the next year or whatever has wireless lol : ) Anyway hope you like the chapter.**

**SHOUTOUTS TO AWESOME PEOPLE!: WhisperedWords12, suzi1811, bookworm1379, LEVINA101, Chelerek, and blugurlzJLJ.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or any of the characters.**

**DPOV **

I sat up confused, _What was going on? Why did Shane leave Savannah? _Shane took my plate piled it high with more food and then gave it back. I noticed now that it was bacon and toast sitting on the plate. I was about to ask what was going on when my stomach interrupted my thought process with a loud rumble. Shane chuckled and put what I was assuming to be his stuff back in his bag. I ate the plate of food sitting in front of me and sat back.

"What's going on?""What do you mean what's going on, we're in the woods, I left, you followed, What's left to figure out,"

"No I mean why did you leave?" I asked. I was becoming more confused by the second.

"Did you know I used to work for the Edison Group?" He asked with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Ok….. What does that have to do with you leaving?"

His blue eyes turned to meet mine, "I know how they work, they know how werewolves work. I remember when they had me attack another werewolf family. There was a mom, dad, and one little boy. The Edison Group knew that attacking the dad was useless so they ordered me to take the little boy and the mom hostage. I still remember the look in that man's eyes as I put the gun up to his mates head, the sadness, the pain, he looked at me and said 'Please don't hurt them,' I remember a different worker grabbing the woman and holding a knife by her throat, the man didn't even try to fight. He just said ok and they killed him, he would've done anything for that woman and his son,"

"I'm still confused as to why you left," I stated.

"I had to keep her safe. They know she's my mate. If I was with her they'd automatically attack her, they could kill her just to get to me because that's how they work. I could never put her through that. So if I'm not there she won't be a main target and will be safer,"

"How is you being away from her keeping her safe?" I said and stood up. I was frustrated how could he think that this was helping her.

"Well.."

I cut him off, "You do realize she won't even try to fight with you gone. She doesn't have a reason to fight for her life if your not there. When I left she was laying on her bad staring at the ceiling. She wouldn't tell anybody what she was thinking, she wasn't eating. She was just sitting there comatose, How is that helping her?" By the end I was almost screaming at him for being so stupid.

"I don't know, I just….. I wanted to keep her safe, I love her so much I don't want her to be targeted,"

"You have to come back to the safe house with me, you have to help Savannah. I don't how long she can last."

**AN:**** Ok I know this was really short but I don't have anymore time to type anything right now. I will write a nice long chapter soon though to make up for it. I promise.**


	11. Memories

**AN:**** Alright so here's the super long chapter I promised, you guys are awesome, just so you know. : ) Thanks again for all the support I seriously love you guys oh yeah and to those who reviewed here are your virtual hugs I promised lol.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Darkest Powers Series : (**

Shane looked at me then looked at the ground.

"She's going to be so pissed at me," He said then chuckled without humor.

"I think she'll be happy to see you," I stated honestly.

"You don't know Savannah, it took forever for her just to trust me enough so we could date, that trusts going to be gone,""So you'll gain it back,""I don't know if I can, or if she even wants me back in her life,""Well you sitting here isn't helping her at all so come on lets go to the Safe House and you can see her again."

He slowly stood up and grabbed his bag, "She's going to kill me," He said.

We started the long walk back and we talked about werewolves. According to him I wasn't supposed to be changing until 18 or 19. He said he'd already changed because the Edison Group messed with his moms genes which affected him. He told me that a mate is the one and only person a werewolf could love. Even separation from their mate for a few day could make the werewolf sink into depression.

"Then how could you leave Savannah?, Is she really your mate?" I asked at some point of his explanation.

"Yes she's really my mate, I hadn't thought that far ahead. It was just an impulse thing."

"How could you impulsively leave your mate?"

"I'd do anything to protect her, at the time I thought me leaving was the only way,"

I shook my head and gave an exasperated sigh, "You should think before you do something drastic, next time,"

"I know, and I will,"

The rest of the walk back was silent except for the sound of the wildlife around us and our footsteps. For some reason I was anxious to get back. When we reached the clearing the Safe House was in I saw Chloe sitting on the back porch waiting for us to return. She ran up to us and the grim look on her face told me Savannah probably hadn't changed. Then she did something surprising, she walked up to Shane and smacked him. Obviously it didn't hurt him because he's a werewolf but he still had hurt look on his face.

"I can't believe you'd do that to her," Chloe said, her voice was shaking and she was on the verge of crying.

"I was trying to protect her," He stated simply.

I grabbed Chloe and pulled her close to try to comfort her. She wrapped her small arms around my waist for a minute then pushed away.

"Come on, we should go see her,"We walked silently into the safe house and up the stairs. Shane looked anxious, ashamed, doubtful, and worried at the same time. When we reached Savannah's voice we knocked. Savannah's small, hurt voice traveled through the wood.

"You can come in,"

When he heard the hurt in her voice Shane burst through the door and fell to his knees next to Savannah's bed. He grabbed her hand but she pulled it away. The room looked only a little different from when I left. Chloe now had a whole new bed in the room probably to look after her and Savannah was sitting up instead of laying down. Her back was resting against the headboard her blanket bunched on the floor even though it was cold in the room. Seeing the blanket Chloe ran in the room picked up the blanket and laid it out over Savannah's small form. Chloe left the room and her and I waited outside the closed door. Having super hearing was sometimes a really good thing I could here everything going on inside the room. Shane stood and I heard the bed squeak under his added weight.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered you could here the tears in his voice.

Savannah didn't say anything. Shane sighed. "Please, I know what I did was wrong, and stupid, and stubborn but, I was trying to protect you,""I can protect myself," Savannah said. Her voice was void of any emotion, "I don't need your help."

I looked over at Chloe and shook my head to show it wasn't going well. Chloe walked to the door knocked and walked in.

"Savannah, come on, you have to eat," She said then pulled Savannah out of the room. Shane followed behind them like a hurt puppy. I followed them downstairs and into the kitchen. After we ate I heard the sound of the front door opening and a familiar smell met my nose. I walked to the front door and standing there was Simon and a person who looked like an older version of Simon. Behind them Andrew was locking up the cars then he walked into the room followed closely by Tori. Tori waved to Savannah and Chloe then continued upstairs and Andrew walked towards his study.

"Hello, I'm Kit it's nice to meet you," The man with Simon said, "I'm Simon's father,"

I shook his hand and grunted out a hello. Chloe walked up behind me and smiled, "Hello Mr. Bae it's so nice to finally meet you, this is Derek," She said then shook his hand_. Kit, where did I recognize that name? _The man walked by me following Chloe to where his bedroom would be. When he walked by his scent grew stronger and I was hit by a strong memory.

_I was sitting in a room with four beds, there were three other boys sitting further away in the corner. The door opened and a nurse walked in smiling._

"_Derek somebody's here to see you," She said and held my hand as we walked out. We walked to a room full of books and with a big table in the middle. A man was sitting in the chair next to the head of the table and the woman sat me down at the head. _

"_Hello, I'm Kit Bae," He said._

_I nodded and told him my name like a good boy. He asked if I wanted to come with him and I said yes. I was told do meet him at 2 am in the hallway. When we parted he handed me a simple braided necklace with a wolf braided into the rope like material. I walked back to my room with the nurse and the three boys came from the corner to see the nurse. They asked if she had a treat and she said no and sorry. The boys attacked, angry that they didn't get their treat. Other nurses ran in and injected the boys with a murky liquid which made them lie still. Then one of the nurses came over to me._

"_Night night little monster," She said then pricked the needle into my skin._

I shook my head to clear it and sat down at the kitchen table. I was confused, _What was that all about? _I thought. I fingered the necklace sitting around my neck. So it was real, it had to be or the necklace part wouldn't make sense. Savannah sat down across from me with a waffle. She ate it in silence and when she was done put her dish in the sink and sat down across from me.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," She said in a quiet voice.

**AN:**** Ok so that's the long chapter idk if it's that long because it's always really shorter after I publish it then compared to when it's on word. So anyway, REVIEW PLEASE, This time I'll give you virtual cookies. O - Like that one : )**


	12. Questions and Answers

**AN:**** Sorry for the delay guys things have been a little hectic around here. But, don't worry I still love you guys : ) So anyway thanks for the reviews and onward with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Darkest Powers Series, or *Sobs* Derek : (**

It's been three uneventful days since I brought Shane back. Savannah is still mad at him. He's been following her around ever since he got back. Keeping watch, every time she trips or drops something he's there in a flash to catch it or her and then is gone again in a second, back to his spot in the background. I'd made friends with everybody in the house and I was still confused about the memory thing. I walked into the kitchen knowing that Kit would be in here because I smelled him. Everyone else was outback practicing but, today was Andrews day to teach the sorcerers. Kit smiled when I walked in and then went back to reading his newspaper. I sat down across from him and cleared my throat to get his attention again. Getting the hint he folded his paper up and set it on the table.

"Is there anything I can do for you Derek," His voice was calm and fatherly.

"Um yes sir, I was wondering, Have we met before? Because your scent is very familiar to me,"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I was almost hoping you wouldn't remember anything from that dark place,"

"What dark place?"

"Well tell me what you remember,"

"Um well I remember…There being three other boys and that they weren't like me, they were nastier and more territorial. I remember you used to come visit me and one time when you came you asked me to come with you. But, that night the other boys attacked a nurse and then they sedated The Boys and I. That's all I remember. Where was that place?"

Kit sighed and shifted forward. "Ah you remember the darkest day," He shook his head with a look of remorse in his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you in time Derek, they put up different spells to block me out,"

"Where was that place?" I asked again.

"Have you ever heard of the Edison Group Derek?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well what do you know about them?"

I thought for a second and was surprised when I came up with nothing, "Not a lot, sir"

He sighed again and started his explanation, "I think it would be best for me to tell you my story for you to understand what The Edison Group is doing."

I nodded and he continued,

"Well Derek, I used to work for the Edison Group some years back. In fact Dr. Davidoff and I were good friends at the time. However one day I stumbled upon something I wasn't supposed to. Do you know what Genetic Mutations are?

I nodded again and he continued.

"Good. Well one day I came across a room where they were helping a pregnant necromancer give birth. That necromancer was Chloe Saunders mother. They injected her with things all the while telling her that they would make it so poor little Chloe could talk to ghosts at her own will. I was confused, they never told me that they were experimenting but, I thought nothing of it until I stumbled upon some shocking files on Davidoff's computer."

He took a deep breath shook his head slowly and continued.

"I found a file in his computer labeled Project Genesis I. They were a list of young supernaturals around 15 and 16. Next to their names were their power and something else. All of them except for one said terminated."

"Terminated? Like they stopped experimenting on them?"

"That's what I thought at first so I clicked on something that explained the project more fully. It said the supernaturals were all too strong, that there was a fire-demon in the group that could create a fire so hot it could burn a house down within seconds merely by thinking it. It also said that they other subjects were terminated but, the fire half-demon got away with the help of her parents."

Something in my mind knew who that supernatural was and that she was in this house. "Savannah," I whispered.

Kit nodded solemnly, "She knows what happened to her. She was there when the Edison Group killed her mom. Her dad was a demon so he was never around but, her and her mom were extremely close. From what Shane's told me Savannah was devastated when it happened, her anger flared burning the house down with the lower Edison Group members still in it. According to Shane, afterwards Savannah sunk into a depression much like the one she's in now."

"Thank your for telling me," I said and he nodded and picked up his newspaper again. I walked up to my room and pulled the chair to the window and looked out it to the backyard where everyone was practicing. You could see the determination in their faces as they struggled to learn the moves. As I watched I noticed Shane not practicing, still ever present behind Savannah as she practiced. I was confused, _Were the Edison Group really who they said they are?_ **(Quick AN:**** I was almost going to stop it here but, then I'd never no where I was going with the chapter :) ). **I pushed the thought to the back of my mind saving it for later when I had more time to think about it. I watched as Chloe with a smile on her face watched the deer she raised run around her in circles. The deer actually looked happy to be back, even if it was just for a little while. At first glance you wouldn't notice something wrong with the deer but, if you looked closely you could see the bullet wound, right to it's heart. I walked downstairs and opened the back door and sat on the steps leading off the back porch to the lawn to hear what was going on with the training sessions. Colleen and John were off to the side laughing and splashing each other. Jennie was showing Savannah a healing trick. Savannah jumped up and down clapping when the bird was healed and flew away. Then she taught Jennie how to control the heat so that it went just to the tip of your fingers. Simon and Tori were laughing as Andrew looked around confused at the fact that Tori used a disillusionment charm so you couldn't see her but, you could hear her.

Alyssa was with Simon and Tori and I could here her mutter something under her breath and suddenly her and Simon were invisible too and they started laughing even harder. Andrew looked mad but, you could see the corners of his lips twitching up into a small grin. Klaire and her father Ian were working together on shape shifting. Adrienne was smiling proudly at Chloe as Dimitri huffed looking jealous that Chloe could raise large things and he probably was just starting out with raising bugs. Kristina was off to the side working by herself randomly levitating rocks and twigs. The door behind me opened and Kit stepped out.

"Lunch is ready!" He yelled.

Everybody started to walk inside. I watched, surprised, as Simon slipped his hand in Alyssa's and they walked to the door laughing and talking. Everybody walked in grabbed some sandwiches and chips and went back to the backyard to sit around the pool and eat.

"Alright everybody, lessons are done from here on out. If you feel that you aren't ready then you are welcome to practice whenever you want and one of the adults would be glad to help," Ian said.

Everybody ran inside got changed into their bathing suits and jumped into the pool. Then we started a game of Marco Polo. After we swam for a few hours we all went inside to eat dinner which was spaghetti. Slowly people trickled out of the room and went to the living room to watch a movie until it was just Savannah, Chloe, and I in the kitchen and of course Shane was sitting next to Savannah, the ever present guard. I stood up and grabbed Chloe's and my empty plate and washed them and put them in the drainer. When I turned back to the table Savannah and Shane were talking and Chloe had left the room. I walked out of the room and saw Chloe standing next to the door to listen in. She motioned what looked like her asking me to listen in and I nodded.

"Listen I know you can never trust me again like you used to trust me but, I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again, ever, I promise,"

Savannah breathed in and started to speak.

**AN: ****CLIFFY! Haha, sorry guys but, I couldn't resist. ATTENTION: For those of you reading my one shots Melodies and Moments, I'll be putting up the second part of the Simon one soon. Review please! THIS TIME YOU GET VIRTUAL DEREKS o-I- Like that one - - - - - :). Come on you know you love Derek, even when he's the bad guy :).**


	13. A heart to heart

**AN:**** I love you guys : ). I'm going to try to write the chapters a little faster but, I've said that before. Um I especially have to write this chapter right now though because I just had a really good idea for Savannah and Shane. Sorry to make them such a huge part of the story but, I just love their story.**

**Shoutouts: ****Thanks to: Chlerek, Suzi1811, and Winkadink. **

**Disclaimer:**** Oh come on don't make me say it guys….. NOOOOO, Ugh fine, I don't own The Darkest Powers Series *Cries uncontrollably* There I said it, are you happy? Oh and some of the plot isn't even mine because SUZI1811 GAVE ME THE IDEA. *Sobs again***

Savannah's voice was small but strong and unwavering. "I know your sorry, and I want to forgive you but, it's hard,"

"I knew this was going to happen when I got back. I remember how tough it was to get past the walls the first time but, I won't stop trying," Shane said conviction ringing through his voice.

"There was a reason for the walls, Shane,"

"I know there was but, you never told me why they were there in the first place,"

Savannah sighed, "Do you remember the one night when we were talking and I told you I wasn't popular at all? And that none of the "Popular" Girls liked me?" You could here the quotations around the word popular.

"Yes of course I do,"

"Well I put up the walls so I wouldn't be hurt. I was already picked on for my fascination with fire and my temper. So I figured that if I didn't show my true feelings then it wouldn't matter if they insulted me or something like that because most of what I said wasn't the truth. It's not like I lied I just didn't say everything that was on my mind."

"Yeah I know, do you remember the one time when I said you were like a puzzle?"

"Yes but, you never told me what you meant by that,"

"You always said what was on your mind yet, you didn't"

"Huh?"

"You said what was on your mind but, it was like there was this section of your mind that only you were allowed to see. Thoughts that you never told anybody, that you kept to yourself, behind the walls."

"Oh,"

"So I know your mad at me but, I swear to any god like thing that I wasn't lying about you being my mate. That was all the truth, if Derek hadn't come and got me then I would've either just sat there and died from the huge hole in my heart or, found a way to come back and win you back."

"The same night you told me that I was your mate was the night you said you took my heart hostage, do you remember that?"

"Of course I do, I remember every second I've ever spent with you,"

"Well I don't want it back, it can stay with you,"

"So you forgive me?" Shane said. His voice had to much hope in it that I hoped she said yes too.

"Yes," Savannah said with a sigh, "I always knew you were a stubborn, idiotic werewolf and I was almost waiting for something like this to happen but, I still love you,"

"I love you too," Shane said.

The whole time I was telling Chloe what was going on and when Shane said I love you too Chloe said "Awww…"

"Oh crap, Shane you can hear me can't you?" She said sheepishly.

Shane chuckled and said "Yes I can hear you and you and Derek can come out now,"

We walked out and Chloe ran and hugged Savannah and I awkwardly stood next to Shane as the girls talked.

"So you knew we were there the whole time?" I asked Shane.

"Yeah and Chloe's 'aw ' kind of helped the whole telling Savannah part."

"Does she really not trust that much?"

"Yeah but I love her for it, it's what makes her, her,"

I nodded showing that I understood and went to get Chloe away from Savannah. I grabbed Chloe's arm lightly and whispered in her ear "I think we should let them talk for a little while." Chloe nodded her consent and we walked out the door. Right before we left I saw Shane sit down and pull Savannah into his lap. He breathed in deeply and sighed then nuzzled her neck. Chloe and I walked out of the room towards the back door and I led her to the porch swing. I decided I needed more information about the Edison Group.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah Derek?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well from what I've heard you used to be pretty normal. How'd you end up here?"

"Oh, well it started one day in school when I saw my first ghost," And she proceeded to tell the story. Her stay at Lyle House, getting shot at with tranquilizer darts by the Edison Group. Her aunts betrayal to the Edison Group, the bus ride to Andrew's and the fight at Andrew's house. She showed me a different wound in her shoulder where she said she got shot by the Edison Group. It was just a plain white bandage but she said that it had needed stitches.

"It bled a lot but, I'm ok now. It still kinda stings sometimes but it's nothing bad."

I was shocked to here her story. _Why would the Edison Group do that? They said they were just trying to help people? Were they who they said they were?_ It was just about bedtime by the time we stopped talking and I walked upstairs absentmindedly scratching my arm. When I got to my room I looked at my arm and noticed that the muscles were moving underneath my skin. Another change was coming. It was probably going to happen tomorrow and I was scared. I fell asleep with questions buzzing around in my head and with a bad fever.

**AN:**** I know it's kind of short but the next chapter will be longer. The next chapter will be Derek's change mentally and physically and possibly a run in with Liam and Ramon or some Edison Group people?**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Please review! And you'll get….. Um… virtual Tori's (Because we all know how awesome she is even when she's a bitch :)…..) **


	14. A Werewolf's Advice

**AN:**** Ok so um don't hate me? It turns out that this week is going to be pretty hectic for me, I'm going to a friends house tomorrow, then another friends house after that, then another friends house after that, and then there's family time and stuff so this will probably be my only update this week and school starts soon so I don't know. But, since I love you guys I'll try to write it.**

**Shoutouts:**** Bookworm1379: Thanks for the review your awesome :)**

**Chlerek: Tori's always awesome, thanks for the idea, I probably won't use it but it's and awesome idea.**

**Suzi1811: As usual thanks for the awesome review and the idea.**

**Winkadink: Your review had me laughing like crazy thanks for lifting my spirits :) **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Darkest Powers Series or any people mentioned in this story that have to do with Kelley Armstrong.**

When I woke up the next morning the fever had gotten worse, my arm wouldn't stop itching, and I had a headache. I got up took a cold shower, got dressed, and went downstairs though because I didn't want to worry anybody by staying in my room. It was seven when I woke up and by the time I get down stairs it was just before 8. Chloe was awake already and sitting in the kitchen staring out the window. She looked up when I came in.

"There's some stuff in the fridge that you can cook up if you want it." She said.

"Thanks," I grunted, "Do you want some too?"

She nodded and smiled and I went to the fridge to make breakfast for her and I. I ended up making bacon and pancakes. She took one pancake and only a little bacon and let me have the rest. I was surprised that even with the change coming on that I could still eat. I finished eating quickly while she was still finishing up her bacon. While I sat and waited for her to finish I absentmindedly scratched my arm as I thought of the change coming. Then I felt Chloe's hand stopping mine from scratching. I looked at her confused.

She pointed to my arm, "Your making yourself bleed," She said quietly.

I grunted a thanks and put my hands on the table clenching and unclenching my fists so I wouldn't itch my arm. When I looked back at Chloe she was nibbling on some bacon. Her eyes flashed to my hands and she cocked her head to the side like a confused dog.

"Your changing again tonight aren't you," It was more of a statement then a question but I answered her with a nod anyway.

"You should tell Shane," She said.

I shook my head. "I don't want him to be there during it, I don't know why, I just don't,"

She nodded, "Then I'm coming with you,"

"What?"

"Well your crazy if you think I'm going to make you go through that alone. Since you don't want Shane to come but, you let me stay that one time, then I'm coming with you."

I knew it would be pointless to argue with her so I nodded, "You run at the first sign of danger though, Alright?"

She nodded and pushed her bacon over to me. I ate it greedily. By the time we were done cleaning the kitchen it was 9 o'clock and everybody else was awake. Everybody sat down at the table while I cooked the food again because I had nothing better to do. Chloe helped this time though and she even got me laughing as she somehow ended up with flour from the pancake mix all over my face. She laughed along with me and helped me clean it off. After we were done cooking everybody ate except for Savannah, Colleen, and Tori.

Colleen and Tori both drank milk but, claimed they weren't hungry. Savannah drank orange juice but that was just because Shane forced her to, telling her that her blood sugar couldn't get low. I looked at Savannah confusedly _Is she diabetic?_ I didn't want to ask because I though it would be rude but lucky for me Dimitri was curious too.

"Are you diabetic?"

Savannah looked confused for a second before she laughed, "What? No I'm not diabetic my blood sugar just acts up a lot."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Well if my blood sugar gets to low or to high I get the shakes and I get really irritable, which I'm told isn't good for anybody around me." She shrugged, "It's pretty easy to control, I've never passed out from it I just have to be careful,"

"Darn it, I hoped I wasn't the only diabetic in the house," Simon said jokingly.

The whole table laughed. While everybody was laughing Chloe turned to look at me and whispered low enough so only I could hear.

"You should tell Shane about your change. Even if you don't want him there, he can help you out with some advice about it,"

I nodded, knowing she was right.

"What are you to whispering about over there?" Tori yelled loudly across the room.

"Nothing, Shane can I talk to you in the other room?"

Shane grunted kissed Savannah's cheek and followed me out to the living room.

"What is it?"

I didn't say anything I just held out my arm to show him the muscles writhing around under my skin. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Your changing!" He said.

"I know."

His gaze moved from my arm to my face with a questioning gaze, "How do you know?"

"It's happened before, it happened soon after I got here the first day."

"You shouldn't be changing yet. Most werewolves don't change at least until there 18. How old are you again?"

"16"

"Alright well the Edison Group must of messed with your genes but, that's alright we can get you through this."

I opened my mouth to speak but, he cut me off, "I know you don't want me there. Most werewolves don't like people being there when they change."

"Chloe's going to be there."

He looked shocked at this statement.

"She was there the first time and she said that she didn't want to leave me to put up with that alone. To tell you the truth I don't want to be alone either."

"She was there the first time?" He asked, I could here the shock in his voice.

"Yeah. Why? Will I hurt her? Should she not be there?"

He mumbled something under his breath to low even for me to hear then said out loud, "No you won't hurt her. When your in your wolf form it's just you in wolf form. You don't turn into a savage beast like in all those movies,"

"Ok,"

"Anyway, back on track. You probably won't change fully this time. There is normally two partial changes before the full one but, these aren't exactly normal circumstances,"

"Now you and Chloe want to be prepared so pack a duffel bag. Put in it water and food for after the change and a blanket because you probably will be to exhausted to do anything afterwards so you and Chloe will probably will have to sleep outside so plan for that. Also you'll probably want to bring some sweatpants and a sweatshirt because when you go out you'll probably be wearing just a t-shirt and shorts when you first go out,"

I nodded showing that I understood and he let me go. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. I was too nervous about my change to think about anything else but, subconsciously I must have been monitoring Chloe because if you asked me I could've told you everything single last thing she did. I went up to my room after dinner and just laid there waiting for the change to come. Suddenly there was pain shooting through my chest. I grabbed the duffel bag that I packed earlier and went to Chloe's room. When I knocked on her door I could here her muffled footsteps from inside and she came out wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. We walked out back to the clearing we were in the first time and I stripped down to my boxers and got down on all fours. Chloe was immediately at my side rubbing between my shoulder blades as the pain shot through me. Within minutes I emptied the contents of my stomach into the bushes and the pain was almost unbearable. It wasn't as bad as the first time though. Vaguely I realized it was because I knew what was going to happen this time.

Eventually the change stopped and I flopped onto my side, exhausted. My eyelids were just starting to droop when Chloe shook me awake.

"I know you want to sleep but, you need to eat and drink first so you don't get dehydrated or anything like that,"

I nodded reluctantly and drank the water she handed me and ate the 5 sandwiches. Finally I laid down on the ground ready to go to bed. When I was on the brink of unconsciousness I felt Chloe lay the blanket over me then get under it. I felt her shiver and I reached over and pulled her to my side. She mumbled a thanks and fell asleep curled into my side. I fell asleep with a content smile on my face. I was glad that the change was over and I could sleep peacefully again.

**AN:**** Ahhh I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written and I'm very proud of myself. This is 1,611 words so be grateful. Review please and I'll try to write again soon. :) Love you guys! Oh and if you review you get virtual Chloe's this time :).**


	15. Authors note:Not discontinuing

**AN: ****Alright I know you guys want a new chapter but, my writing is based a lot on my emotions. And considering I just had to break up with my *Fake cough* A** Hole *End fake cough* of a boyfriend because of things. Anyway I love you guys and I'll work on the chapter as soon as I get the chance. Oh and school started and I have a school musical that I'm in so….. I'll work on it though, I promise. I love you guys, please don't lose faith in me. :( **


	16. Friend or Foe?

**AN: ****Ok so I'm in a really good mood so I decided, Why not write a new chapter :) I really hope you guys don't hate me :( but, like I said in my AN Things just weren't going to great and I was too down to write.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish Mr. hot and hunky was mine sadly I don't own Derek or the Darkest Powers Series.**

The sound of a twig cracking woke me up and I bolted up. Chloe didn't notice me wake up and stayed asleep on the ground. I crouched down low in a defensive position, protecting Chloe from whoever it was. Two men stepped out of the woods.

"Calm down pup, we don't want to hurt you,"

I growled and gently shook Chloe awake so she could run if she had to. Chloe woke up and immediately saw that we were in danger. She jumped up and cowered behind me. I reached behind myself and grabbed her hand. I squeezed it reassuringly and dropped it so I could concentrate.

"I said we weren't going to hurt you, or your girl."

I growled lowly again. The blond man sighed and shook his head.

"I'm an ally, I'm Shane's father. My name is Richard."

I didn't loosen my stance. The black haired one leaned over to the Richard.

"Come on Rich, you know the pups not going to believe a thing you say, not if it means putting that girl in danger."

"Well then how can we prove that we're friends?" Richard said.

The black haired one shrugged and walked forward, I tensed. He stopped a few feet away from me and reached out his hand.

"You may not trust me pup, or believe me for that matter but my names Matthew and I swear to you that I am a friend not a foe."

I reached out to shake his hand, wary of any advances.

"We know where the safe house is so we're going to walk there, we'll even walk ahead of us so you can keep your eyes on us,"

We walked back to the safe house and the whole way back I had Chloe walk right next to me with my arm around her waist so I'd know she was there. When we reached the clearing with the safe house Adrienne and Ian stepped outside.

"Matt, Rich, it's so nice to see you two again," Adrienne said and hugged them both. We all walked into the safe house together and Ian called for a meeting in the living room. There Matt and Rich explained their story.

Matt was a werewolf and Rich was a very strong shaman. They were supposed to meet up with us on the first day but, they were attacked by two other werewolves named Liam and Ramon. Liam and Ramon planned to turn Matt into the pack but, they ended up not doing so because Rich stabbed the one in the leg with a knife and they got away. They came to the safe house as fast as they could and that's when they met me and Chloe.

**AN:**** So there's your chapter, I know it's short but, it's just to tide you over until I type some more :D Anyway, um yeah the next chapter will be super long…. I promise! And I'll try to get a better writing schedule down. Love you guys, Please review and you'll get virtual… whatever you want :) lol**


	17. Wondering and Decisions

**AN: ****I'm extremely sorry guys… I'm not discontinuing the story and I never plan on discontinuing it. I have a play to worry about and my almost failing grades and other things so I keep getting distracted. But, here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers Series *Sob***

It had been two days since we all met Matt and Rich. Everything at the safe house was calm except for one place, my mind. I was so torn between who I should believe, what's going on between me and Chloe, and whether or not I should tell Chloe the truth.

_Chloe's understanding! Just tell her. _The wolf argued with me constantly, always saying the same thing, that Chloe was understanding.

My response to him was, Are you crazy!

I never listened to the wolf when he said this. We had these fights about five times a day, and at times it got confusing with the two voices in my head. Also the change was coming on again and I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't understand why the changes were so close together and I was worried that I was even going to make it out alive.

The muscle in my arm twitched and I winced at the pain it caused. It was going to happen tonight, whether I liked it or not. I walked into the kitchen for dinner and noticed that everybody was already there and eating. There was a spot open next to Chloe so I sat down. Chloe pushed a plate my way that was piled high with food. I grunted my thanks and dug in immediately. I ended up only eating half of it because with the change coming on I was worried of what might happen if I ate too much. Chloe noticed that I didn't eat as much as I normally do and looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"I'll tell you later," I said.

She nodded and went back to eating but, kept her one eye trained on me the entire time. I sat and listened to all of the noises of the room and took a deep breath, inhaling all the scents. What was going to happen when I told them? I was so afraid to lose all this, to lose this security and this sense of family. I was ashamed to admit it but, I was scared of a lot of things right now. Chloe must've sensed my discomfort because she reached over and put a hand on my arm in a comforting way. I was instantly calmed. I was going to tell them, I was going to make it through this change alive, and in the end, whatever happens, happens. When everybody was finished they all went their separate ways except for me and Chloe who stayed in the kitchen and did the dishes.

"What's up with you?" Chloe asked.

"The change is coming," I said in a gruff voice.

"I'm coming with you," She stated confidently.

I just nodded. I was worried about her getting herself hurt but, I knew the extent of her powers. If it came down to it then she could protect herself.

"Do you think you'll tell Matt and Rich about it so they can help?"

"No," The answer flew out of my mouth before I even considered it.

Chloe gave me a look but, didn't question it. We made small talk as we finished the dishes. Chloe went upstairs saying something about needing Tori for something and I sat on the couch staring blankly at the TV. My mind was reeling with random thoughts of pain, worry, sorrow, and fear. I heard the shower come on upstairs and then a few minutes later it turned off. Then I heard a blow dryer and Chloe speaking to Tori, I strained my ears to hear what she was saying.

"Thank you Tori! I love it," She said. What did she love…. I was confused.

"You're welcome. The boys are gonna love it too" Tori said. I could practically hear the wink in Tori's voice. Suddenly I heard Chloe's little soft footsteps bolt from the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Derek! Look!" She shouted when she reached the living room.

"Hm?" I questioned and looked up. What I saw almost took my breath away. Chloe stood there with a wide grin on her face. Her hair had been changed to a strawberry blond color with red streaks in it that made her look amazing. Of course she would've looked amazing either way… Why am I thinking this?

"It's my original hair color! They've called my dad, assured him I'm safe and made sure he knew that the reward for me would only make it worse for me. So I can have my hair this color again!"

I smiled and said that I liked it and she skipped around the room with that big grin still on her face. Suddenly there was a muscle spasm in my arm and I winced and held back a scream of pain. Chloe came rushing to my side and looked at me.

"It's time isn't it?" She asked.

I just nodded, I was in too much pain to say anything. She ran into the other room and came back carrying what looked like a gym bag.

"Let's go," She said, then helped me up.

She took me out the back door to our clearing and I stripped and got down onto all fours. Chloe sat down next to me on my spread out sweater and began rubbing my back. The pain was worse this time but, it was coming quicker. I emptied my dinner into the bushes and was still in pain as I felt IT coming. I could feel that I was really close to finishing. The wolf was extremely close to getting out. I shoved Chloe out of the way and suddenly I was a wolf. I stood trying to figure everything out for a second then turned my head to Chloe. She sat there grinning at me and her eyes shone with pride.

"You did it!" She yelled.

I snorted. We stayed outside for about an hour and I ran around the clearing, trying to get a feel for my new body. Chloe sat in the middle and when I was in the middle of my 12th circuit of the clearing she yawned. I skidded to an ungraceful stop and looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry," She said, "I'm just a little tired but, take your time, Do you know how to change back?"I shook my head but, I felt it coming on again. I moved to the middle of the clearing and reversed back into a human. The pain wasn't as horrible going back but, it still hurt. Once I was back to human I realized that Chloe had draped a blanket over my naked form. I fell asleep from exhaustion. When I woke up I remembered that I had to tell Chloe. I sat up and saw Chloe sleeping a few feet away on the ground. I got up, put my sweatpants on then picked her up. I set her down on the blanket and went through her bag to see what else she'd brought. I found 5 sandwiches and a water bottle. I ate 4 of the sandwiches and drank all the water while I waited for Chloe to wake up. I watched her sleeping form, the slow rising and falling of her torso as she slept. She smiled in her sleep, I leaned back and sighed. I drank it all in, the surroundings, Chloe, her scent, her hair, everything about her. I didn't ever want to forget this. Chloe woke up and smiled at me.

"Good morning" She said, sleepily.

"Morning." I grunted.

She sat up and I handed her the last sandwich. She smiled gratefully and ate it slowly. When she was finished I sighed again. She lifted her gaze from the ground to me and looked at me questioningly.

"Chloe, I have to tell you something, and you might not like it."

She nodded. I opened my mouth and told her everything.

**AN:**** So yeah… CLIFFY! But, I promise to update sooner this time. I still love you guys. If you review it might make me update faster though. *Hint hint* *Wink* *wink* So review please! :)**


	18. Trust?

**AN: ****So I know that I haven't written anything in a while but….. Yeah….. Ok so anywho My family and I are going on vacation! I'M PUMPED! But, I'm also mad because it gets in the way of me and my new… *Ahem* Man friend….. SO yeah, here's your new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers Series**

Chloe sat looking at me, stunned.

"Listen Chloe, I know you probably don't trust me right now but, I'm so confused about what to do and I kind of trust you so I wanted your advice and I know you'll be right with whatever you say."

During the course of my rant I had stood up and started to pace back and forth. I stopped when I was finished and Chloe stood up. She looked up at me and asked me the one question that I didn't want her to ask.

"Have you killed before Derek?"

"Yes," I said, I couldn't lie to her now.

"Were you going to kill me Derek?"

"Eventually…. Yes…."

A tear fell from her eye. "How could you?"

"Because I'm the bad guy Chloe," I said calmly, "It's what I do,"

"You're not bad Derek, I know your not," She replied calmly with another tear in her eye.

"Yes I am," I shouted, how could she not understand that I could hurt her?

"Then chose Derek, right here right now, me or them,"

I opened my mouth then shut it. I thought and thought, just as I was about to answer her a gunshot rang out in the distance. Upon hearing it, I panicked. I grabbed Chloe and tossed her over my shoulder and ran with her to the house. When we got there I set her down in the hallway.

"You," I whispered.

She nodded and we stared at each other. She leaned up as I leaned down and our lips met. I swear it was like fireworks were being set off everywhere. I was in pure bliss. Her soft body molded to mine and I put my arms around her waist. We pulled back and I smiled down at her, then I grimaced.

"We have to tell the others about the gunshot,"

She nodded to me and we pulled apart. Chloe and I gathered everybody up in the living room and we told them about the gunshot. Once we told them about it Andrew stood up.

"Well, it could be the Edison Group but, I don't know, and there's no way to find out," He said.

Chloe looked at me with a knowing look and I nodded towards her. She looked at me questioningly and I nodded again. She gave me a look that said _Only if you're sure_ and I stood up.

"Everybody, I have something to tell you,"

"What is it Derek?" Andrew said.

"Well, I work for the Edison Group,"

"WHAT?" Everybody in the room yelled.

Chloe stood up next to me, "Guys, please wait, you didn't listen to what he has to say,"

The group nodded their heads in compliance and calmed down.

"Why don't I start from the beginning…" I said. "Well, I grew up in the Edison Group facilities my whole life. They told me that they were the good guys, that they were only trying to help other supernaturals and I believed them. They kept me around because I was the only werewolf and I was treated as a sort of pet almost."

"The Edison Group never let me know what they were doing in their labs, they only sent me out on search and kill missions or gathering missions. My last mission was to get three supernaturals that escaped. Chloe, Simon, and Tori."

Everybody in the room gasped collectively and I frowned. "Yes, I know. That's probably a big shock to you and, I'm sorry for not telling you guys earlier but, until earlier I wasn't on your side. Now I am,"

Tori jumped up, "How do we know for sure?"

I shrugged, "I am on your side, completely and fully. To prove it, I'll tell you the layout of the Edison Group building. I can call the Edison Group right now. We can set a trap, I know that you probably don't trust me but, I swear that I'm telling the truth,"

Tori slowly sat down and let it all sink in. Chloe stood up and grabbed my arm comfortingly. I looked down at her and she hugged my torso while putting her head in my chest.

"You did the right thing," She whispered and I bent down and put a kiss in her hair.

"Chloe?" I heard a voice question and I looked up to see Kit Bae looking at her questioningly. "Do you trust him?"

Chloe nodded, "Yes I trust him, he saved my life and why would he do that just so he could kill me?"

Kit nodded and addressed the room, "Well everybody, how about we all head to our respective rooms. I'd like to talk to Derek in private." Chloe clung on to me as everybody left the room. "I just want to talk to him Chloe, I promise,"

Chloe nodded and walked out of the room only hesitating when she reached the door. I nodded to let her know I'd be ok and she walked up the stairs.

"Derek, I'd like to tell you something," Kit said, "Please sit down?"

I did as he asked and he sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Derek, I think it's about time you heard the whole story, if you'd like me to tell you."

"The whole story of what?" I questioned.

"My story,"

"But I thought you already told me sir?" I said

"Not all of it,"

I nodded and he began.

**AN:**** So yeah another cliffy, I'll make sure to update sooner… I promise?**

**OK, love you all : ) Please review….**


	19. Tori's Advice

**_AN: __I can't believe how neglectful I've been! Gosh… I'm a horrible updater so I think I might just start doing like a weekly thing or even daily every now and again. So, I've got a new reader! Um, I haven't done shoutouts in a while and I feel like certain people need to be thanked so, hear we goo…_**

**_Shoutouts:_**

**_Bookworm1379-__ Thanks for the support, I like that you review on almost every chapter, it makes my day :D _**

**_Suzi1811- __Your ideas are better then mine sometimes… but, keep them coming, you might just see one of your ideas in this chapter, ;) Also, you're very insightful and sometimes notice things that I don't… thank you._**

**_Anna-Weese-__ Thank you for pointing out a flaw! I'm being serious haha, it shows that you were paying enough attention to see it! Thanks and keep the reviews coming.. If you don't mind.._**

**_Winkadink- __Thanks for your support, I love your reviews too. And you noticed the Liam and Ramon thing from Kelley's book, very insightful haha._**

**_Jenaca- __I'm writing I'm writing! Don't hurt me! *Cowers* hahaha._**

**_Bookninja 15- __Your review made me laugh :D Thanks._**

**_Swimmachick- __Sorry for the cliffy, I just couldn't resist but, thanks for the review._**

**_Murrey-2012-__ Yes, yes cliffys are evil but, I just can't resist their tempting pull to put them in the story… I try to keep them to a minimum as the story comes to an end._**

**_Sensibily-Insane- __Sorry for the cliffy, I'll make sure to try to keep them to a minumum. Thanks for the review! Btw, I love your penname for some reason…_**

**_Disclaimer: __Wow, that was a lot…. Well, on with the story, I own nothing except for the plot yadda yadda yadda… ok, onward! _**

"_Alright, well where do you want me to begin?" Kit said._

"_Um… wherever you're comfortable with beginning, sir," I replied._

"_Derek, first you must understand that I tried very hard to get you out of that horrible place. Also, I feel you must know that Simon is my son… of course. However, I have another son. His name was Jared and he was such a good boy. He always did whatever he was told and he was sweet to everybody. Jared worked with me at the Edison Group and we both worked with the same things. But, when I got out, he didn't want to. He was eventually killed because he knew too much." _

_At this point in his story Kit's eyes were starting to water. I put my arm on his shoulder to try to console him and he blinked the tears away._

"_I'm sorry, I get sort of emotional about this," He nervously laughed then continued, "I vowed that I would get them back for what they did. Derek, I trust you but, I need to know that you are completely on our side with this. I won't risk going through that pain with Simon again." _

_I nodded just now beginning to understand what he was getting at. "Yes sir, I am on your side, completely."_

_He nodded his head, still deep in thought, "Derek, if anything were to happen to me in the battle against the Edison Group I want you to get Simon out of there. He's a good kid but, he's never been very good with responsibility and I want to make sure he'll be safe,"_

"_I will protect him with my life sir. He's actually become like a brother to me," I said._

"_Also Derek, if everything goes well, I'd like you to come live with us. That way you won't be separated from anybody in this group since you guys have become sort of like a family. It's your decision of course so, what do you think?" _

"_I would love to be a part of your family, sir," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was actually going to have a family! And a pack of our own_, the wolf said. Yes, I thought. They're my pack and I will protect them against anybody who wants to hurt them.

Kit must've noticed my change in expression because he smiled, "I knew you'd do the right thing Derek."

"What do you mean sir?" I asked.

"I always knew you were an Edison Group agent. I did work there for many years after all,"

"Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Because, I thought you'd make the right choice. And judging by the look in your eyes, I was right," He smiled again.

"Thank you, sir" I said.

Suddenly Tori burst into the room and turned to me. "You better not hurt her" She snarled at me. I could feel my face looking more confused by the second. Who was she talking about?

"Chloe! You nimrod!" Tori whisper-yelled. I heard Kit's footsteps exit the room and Tori continued. "I may not have liked her at first but, I love her like a sister now so I swear to all things holy that if you lie to her. Even just once. I will cut your 'man bits' off and shove them in a jar. Then, I will fry your face with a lightening bolt."

"I won't lie to her Tori. Actually, I can't," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's my mate….."

"WHAT?" Tori's yell pierced through the walls in the house and somebody yelled back from the kitchen to make sure we were ok.

"Yeah, we're fine. Sorry," Tori yelled back. She dropped her voice to a whisper, "Now explain!"

"Well, you see…." I stammered, "She's my mate. Which basically means that if she's ever hurt then I'll hurt to. She's the only person I'll ever love. Oh, and I'll protect her no matter what,"

"Does she know this?"

"No, I don't know how to tell her," I admitted.

"Well, she really likes you so, just tell her. She'll understand but, if you don't tell her then she might get angry at you for not telling her sooner."

"Since when did you become so helping?"

"Since I realized that you're an ok kinda person and we're all going to have to work together if we're going to take down the Edison Group,"

_She's part of the pack too, and you know it. _The wolf said. Yeah, I know I thought. Tori nodded at me and we left the room.

_The Edison Group is going down_ I thought to myself.

**AN:**** Well, that's all I've got. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had a bad case of writers block… and the flu… But, I'm better now and I'll try to update more, and I swear I mean it for real this time :) I love you all, Keep the reviews coming please!**


	20. Setting up

**AN: ****I'm a horrible person… I know. However, I do have an excuse this time. My internet's down right now but, I'll but, I'll post this chapter as soon as I can and I'll start the next chapter as soon as I'm done with this one. Please keep the reviews coming. They make my day. **

**No shoutouts today because my internets down :( Sorry but, I still love you all**

We made our plans and all piled into the cars. I called Dr. Davidoff and told him that I found them and we were going to need everybody to make the capture. I told him where the house was.

"Good job Derek," He said. "I knew I could count on you,"

Meanwhile we all got ready in the cars and parked them about a half a mile from the Edison Groups facilities. The plan was a little rough but, I knew it would work. Within seconds we saw Edison Group SUV's leaving on the one road leading to the facilities. After they drove out of sight I signaled the other cars to go. We drove up to the electric fence marking the edge of the property and I punched in the code to enter the gate. The huge iron gates swung open and we drove in. Once we got in we all went our separate ways to do our jobs.

Tori, Simon, Kit, and Alyssa, the witches and sorcerers, all went to the security room to change cut out the security cameras but, make it look like they weren't cut out with a small glamour spell.

Then I gave Adrienne, Ian, Klaire, Dimitri, and Kristina a map of the west half of the building so they could do recon and make sure there weren't any more Edison Group workers left behind.

Jennie, Matt, and Colleen took the map to the smaller eastern half of the building to do recon also. I was worried about the smaller group but, I also knew that that side of the building was just extra storage rooms and files so the Edison Group didn't keep a lot of workers there. They were also told to get any files they could get their hands on.

Shane, Savannah, Chloe, and I all went to the holding cells beneath the building to free the ones that were locked up. When we came up to the first holding cell I told them to step back. I knocked on the door and a voice called out in answer. I opened the cell door and saw Dan sitting on his bed in the corner of the room. He was about 6'8 with brown hair and eyes that changed from blue to green depending on his mood. Generally they're blue when he's extremely angry. We briefly explained the mission and went on our way. On our way to the next cell I heard Chloe and Savannah talk to Dan quickly.

"Hi, I'm Chloe, and you probably know Derek already." Dan gave a curt nod in response then Savannah piped up.

"Hello, I'm Savannah, that's Shane. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you and what are you?" She asked.

"I'm 18. I'm a werewolf and to answer the question you're probably going to ask, no I haven't changed yet." He said.

We came up to the next cell and I opened the door without even bothering to knock. I walked in and Jake stood up. He was tall but, not as tall as me and we had become friends in the time that he spent here. Even though he wasn't a werewolf he never treated me like a monster and I liked him for that.

"Hey man," I said.

"Hey… I thought you left to get the 'runaways'" He said.

I nodded, "I've had a change of heart. We're taking down the Edison Group and we have a plan,"

Jake didn't even ask what the plan was, he trusted me enough to know that I was telling the truth. He went through the same routine with Chloe and Savannah as Dan did. The whole time Shane was in the back discussing the plan with Dan and talking to him about his change. Jake was a Telekinetic Half Demon, the strongest of his kind. The Edison Group didn't even categorize him because he was too strong to be put into a group like Volo or Agito. We made our way to the final cell and I knocked. A small feminine voice responded back with a curt "Come in" I opened the door and we all entered. This room was exactly like the last, sparse. Except the only difference was that the girl was chained to the wall.

Lisa was a vampire and this was the only way they could restrain her. She had scars and bloody marks all over her arms and legs because the Edison Group wouldn't let her feed so she couldn't heal herself. Chloe grabbed my arm in shock and Savannah grabbed onto Shane. Jake and Dan didn't even bat an eye, they knew exactly how horrible the Edison group was.

I walked over to a mini fridge in the corner of the room and ripped it open. I grabbed two bags of blood and fed them to Lisa. I didn't want her bloodlust getting the best of her before I unlocked her. Her bright red eyes shone throughout the dark room and she smiled in thanks. Then right before our eyes, she healed and then ripped her chains off.

"Ah, I've been dying to do that. Figuratively speaking of course," She joked. She walked over to Chloe and stuck out her hand. "Hello Chloe. I'm Lisa, you have no reason to be afraid, I don't kill humans," Chloe nodded numbly and Lisa repeated the process with Savannah and Shane. Then Chloe spoke up.

"How did you know I was afraid, and how did you know our names?" Chloe asked.

"I'm a mind reader and I can see the future, it comes with the territory of being a vampire descendent from the first vampires ever." Lisa smiled sweetly at Dan and Jake and then turned to me.

"What's going on?"

"We're escaping and taking down the Edison Group, Shane, Savannah, and Chloe will explain the plan to you on the way back to the lobby to meet the others."

We made our way back to the lobby with no problems and waited in the lobby for the others to return. The sorcerers were the first group back and introductions were made along with hand shakes. I noticed when Tori and Dan shook hands with each other they stayed a little bit longer then normal. Then the other groups came back and we all got in position after we made introductions and I made a call to Dr. Davidoff.

"Derek, what do you want?" He asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"They've moved, I'll follow them until they come to a stop and tell you where they're going but, I overheard something about a long trip so it might be a while."

"Why didn't you move in and stop then?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir," I lied. "They moved at night when I was asleep but, I woke up as soon as they left the building,"

"Alright, good work, we're all heading back to HQ, you can call us there once they stopped,"

"Yes sir," I said and we all waited for them to return and battle to begin.

**AN: ****Only one more chapter to go and then the epilogue. It's funny to think that I only signed up on this website so I could review and now I've almost written an entire story! I'm kind of proud of myself. :) PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll give you a virtual…. Dan, or Jake, or Lisa. Your pick :) **

**Oh and here's a list for if you can't keep them all straight because I can't…. haha.**

**Tori- Witch**

**Simon - Sorcerer**

**Derek - Werewolf**

**Chloe- Necromancer**

**Kit - Sorcerer**

**Alyssa - Witch**

**Jennie - Shaman/ Fire half demon**

**Savannah- Fire half demon/ Shaman**

**Shane- Werewolf**

**Dimitri-Necromancer**

**Matt - Water half demon**

**Colleen - Water half demon**

**Kristina- Telekinetic half demon (Weak) **

**Adrienne- Panther shape shifter**

**Ian- Panther**

**Klaire- Panther**

**Dan-Werewolf**

**Lisa- Vampire**

**Jake- Telekinetic Half Demon (Extremely strong)**


	21. The fight

**AN:**** *Sniffles* I can't believe I'm almost done with the story! AHH! Ok well, here you go guys, thanks for your support and patience :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Murrey-2012: Yes only one more, I don't have much story in me hahaha. Also, yes, you have to love Tori. She might just throw an energy ball at you if you don't hahaha.**

**Alwaysreading: Pretty much all I can say is Thank You :) Your review made me smile.**

**Suzi1811: You always have the longest review and I swear when I see it I'm like "OOO! What's it say?" I like your idea about Dan and Derek by the way, I didn't think of that. Also, thanks again for all the reviews and ideas. :)**

**Chlerek lover123: Thank you! I think that's the first time I've had somebody say they're jealous of my skill! You seriously just made my week, possibly my month.**

**FireflyBlizzard: Another new reader! Yay! Thank you for the review, I love that you love the story :) haha (P.S. Cool username)**

**Bookninja15: Thank you! And yeah, you gotta love Tori :) hahaha**

**SweetDreamzz3116: Thank you. Yeah, I've always like Tori, I thought that she had this inner funniness that never gets shown.. Hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Darkest Powers, if I did? I would have a hunky Derek. ;) hahaha**

The Edison Group didn't know what hit them when they got back. There was chaos everywhere. Sorcerers were fighting sorcerers, witches were fighting half-demons, and I was fighting anybody that got in my way that was from the Edison Group. Amidst the madness, I turned to look to the corner. Savannah was cornered by water half-demons and was losing because every time she created fire they put it out. Suddenly, a huge white wolf was in front of her. I recognized Shane's eyes as he took care of the two cornering her.

Flashes of lightening and balls of energy were everywhere. Then, I heard Chloe scream, everything else in my mind. The only thing I could focus on was here voice. I ran to where it came from and saw Chloe being attacked by a Witch while a board was frantically flying around trying to hit the witch. I ran over and threw the witch into the wall. Chloe said thanks and then introduced me to Liz. Liz was dead so I couldn't see her but, if she was helping Chloe then she was my new best friend. Eventually the only two Edison Group members left were Diane Enright and Dr. Davidoff. I shouted for the others to get back to the car. The plan was to make sure we got as many out as safe as we could. The only ones left were Tori and I. I tried to get Tori out but, she insisted that she wanted to get her mother. So, she stayed.

"So Derek, you're the reason for this? What lies have they fed you?" Dr. Davidoff said.

"No lies, only the truth. I've seen it all with my own eyes."

Then I attacked. Out of nowhere a giant board came flying at me. I deflected it and ran up to Dr. Davidoff. I jumped on his shoulders and snapped his neck. Dr. Davidoff fell to the floor, lifeless. I ran over to help Tori fight her mom but, I was suddenly stopped by a large invisible barrier created by Diane.

"Don't even bother trying you filthy mutt. I told Davidoff to get rid of you sooner but, nooo," She sneered, "He just had to have a pet but, all the well. I will kill you both, then get the rest of those little devil children."

Tori and her mother continued to fight each other. Lightening bolts and energy balls flew all over the room. Suddenly, Tori was put in a binding spell.

"Now you see my sweet daughter of mine. I'll kill you just as fast as I'd kill the others!" Diane yelled. She said something under her breath in a different language and a huge ball of energy grew in between her hands. Out of nowhere a giant blue-black wolf flew through the force field and landed on Mrs. Enright. I heard the force field fizzle out and I ran forward to help. Diane Enright was dead and the huge wolf was looking at Tori. It walked over to her and began sniffing for her. Then I realized that the wolf had Dan's eyes.

_What's going on? _I thought to myself.

Suddenly the wolf fell to the floor convulsing. I backed away and Tori kneeled down, trying to comfort Dan. I ran out of the room and grabbed some hospital scrubs for him when he changed back. By the time I came back to the room, Dan was already human laying fully on his stomach. I handed him the scrubs and he put them on slowly while Tori looked away.

"What's going on," I said to him.

"I don't know," Dan said. "It was like I couldn't leave, I waited right outside the door and I sensed something was wrong. One minute I'm standing outside the door, fully human, and the next? I'm standing over Diane Enright's body as a wolf."

"Dan, I think I know what happened," I said. I looked over at Tori and she just stood there staring at Dan. There was a conflict in her eyes and as I watched, her resolve strengthened and she ran forward. She ran straight at Dan and wrapped her arms around his waist. I took me a moment to realize that she was crying.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" She kept repeating over and over.

Dan kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He shushed her and calmed her down. After a few minutes Tori extracted herself from Dan's grasp and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Tori?" Dan said. He looked uncertain so, I stepped outside to give them some privacy. My curiosity got the better of me though and I stood by the door so I could hear what they were saying.

"Dan?" Tori replied cautiously. "What was that? Why do I fee this pull to you? What's going on? Is my mom really dead? Where did Derek go?" Questions just kept pouring out of her mouth. Her voice became muffled and Dan chuckled nervously.

"You need to calm down. I didn't risk my life to save you just so you could die from babbling,"

"Well then! I don't know who you think you are! Just running in here and saving my life then just yelling at me for being curious!" Tori yelled.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad at me. I don't think I could take it if you were mad at me. I'm sorry but, I tend to babble when I'm nervous,"

"Ok, just explain to me what's going on please?"

"Well you see….. I think you could be my mate which is why I changed. You were in trouble and my inner wolf wanted to save you so, I did."

"Your mate?" Tori said. She sounded a little unconvinced.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want me as a mate seeing as I just met you. But, I will do whatever it takes to stay in your life. I'll be your friend or whatever you w- umph!"

Dan was suddenly cut off and I peeked in to see them kissing. I steeped back quickly and knocked on the door to make them think I didn't see anything.

"Sorry to ruin the moment guys but, we gotta go before the police show up and wonder what the hell happened." I said.

They both stepped out of the door holding hands. We sprinted back to the cars to see the others and go home. When we got to the cars we all drove off back to the safe house. The whole time I sat wondering if Chloe was ok. She was either in another car or dead. I hadn't seen her since the last time I saved her from the witch. I was worried sick and the wolf was pacing back and forth in my mind whining for his mate. When we reached the safe house I wrenched open the car of the door and caught Chloe's scent. I followed it to her and then I saw something I didn't want to see.

"Chloe!" I whisper-yelled. She had a bullet hole in her shoulder and the bleeding had stopped but, I could tell that it already bled out a lot.

"I'm so sorry Derek," Savannah said. "I was trying so hard to protect her but, they cornered me again and shot her when my back was turned."

Chloe wasn't the only injured one. Lisa was despretaly in need of blood to heal a wound in her thigh and Dan had scratches all over him that I didn't notice before. _The force field_ I thought. It was obvious, there was no way that Dan got through that thing with no damages. I grabbed Chloe's hand and her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't you dare leave me Chloe." I said, hot tears made their way down my face as I looked down on my hurt mate. With a start I realized that we were in the living room and the only ones in the room were Jennie, Chloe, and I. Chloe half smiled and closed her eyes again.

"I can probably save her Derek." Jennie said gently. "But, I don't have enough energy to do it."

"Take mine" I said quickly while holding my hand out to Jennie. Jennie nodded and grabbed my hand.

"This may hurt a bit." She smiled apologetically and there was a sharp sting in my hand that shot through the rest of my body. Jennie closed her eyes in concentration while holding her hand over Chloe's wound. I watched mesmerized as the bullet slowly came out and the wound healed over. Chloe gasped and when I looked up to her face I noticed that she was looking at me.

Jennie let go of my hand and I slumped onto the side of the couch, exhausted. I didn't care though, I was too happy that Chloe was better. Jennie left the room and told us both to rest up.

I squeezed Chloe's hand. I still hadn't let go of it since I saw her injured. Chloe smiled at me.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"Yes I did Chloe, I couldn't of lived with myself if I didn't,"

"Derek, really, you didn't have to do that."

"I had to Chloe," Now for the moment of truth. I took a deep breath. "Chloe, you're my mate. That means that I will love nobody but you. Also, if you die, I'll probably die too. Oh and, I love you" I said nervously.

Chloe smiled. "The only girl you'll ever love? Well I like that. I love you too Derek."

I grinned and kissed her chastely on the lips. I got up and grabbed a nearby blanket and laid down next to her on the couch while throwing the blanket over both of us. I sighed with content and Chloe snuggled into my arms.

"Time to rest" I said.

Chloe nodded and we both fell asleep within minutes. And, I couldn't have been happier.

**AN: *****Sobs* Last chapter. Next will just be an epilogue to give you guys a little peak into the future and their lives. You guys are amazing readers by the way. Also, please review and tell me if you liked it because, my mind was a little jumbled when I wrote this.**

**P.S. If you guys review then I'll give you a nice epilogue and, the option for you guys to choose what I should write next. :)**


	22. Epilogue

**AN:**** Well, here's the epilogue guys! : ) Thanks again for all of your lovely reviews, and to those of you who haven't reviewed? It's ok, as long as you read the whole story!**

**Shoutouts(Last shout outs *Sniffles*)-**

**BlugurlzJLJ-** Thank you :) You're insanely nice and I loved your review!

**Suzi1811- ****As always, your review was much appreciated. I love your reviews and trust me, I'm sad it's ending too :( I hope you like the ending.**

**Bookninja15- **Full of awesome? That totally just made my day… thanks :) You were one of my most loyal followers and I'm extremely grateful for that.

**BabyDereks- ****Psh, definitely a Chelerk! I wouldn't have it any other way! Thank you for your review.**

**Murrey-2012-** Yeah she is isn't she? I guess she's just… shootable hahaha Thank you sooo much for your reviews!

**SweetDreamzz3116- ****Aww! Thank you! I was trying to make Derek sweet but not too sweet, it's nice to know that people liked my version of him. :) thanks again for the review, it means bunches to me!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ****I can't believe it's over!**

**My sister: ****What, your story? You don't even own Darkest Powers…. Kelley Armstrong does…**

**Me:**** *thinks to myself* I wonder if all writers feel this way about finishing stories…. Eh, whatever, here's the story!**

I watched from the upstairs window as her small form walked towards the woods. Her blond hair flowed in the wind as she knelt next to the small grave in the corner of the yard. It'd been two weeks since the Edison Group was defeated and shortly after that, Chloe's father died. She was devastated at first but, she seems to be fine now.

The aftermath of the battle wasn't that bad. We all eventually recuperated and we'd been living peacefully in the safe house ever since. Tori and Dan were dating and have been inseparable. Simon was with Alyssa and Savannah and Shane seemed to be doing fine. In fact, Shane is planning on proposing to her in a few days. Suddenly, I noticed that I was opening the back door to the yard. My feet had carried me down here and I didn't even notice since I was so caught up in thinking. I ran over to Chloe and put my arms around her waist.

"Hey" she said while snuggling into me.

"Hey you" I said. A bright smile was on my face as I snuggled my face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. "Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.

"You"

"Oh no, not having any regrets are you?" I teased.

"Most certainly not, do you think you mad the right choice?"

"Yes" I said without even needing to think about it. She tilted her face up and to the side and I kissed her chastely then went back to nuzzling her neck.

_OH yeah, we definitely made the right choice_. For once I agreed with the wolf, this was the only place I'd want to be. _Yup, we most certainly did_ I thought while sighing contentedly into Chloe's hair.

**AN:**** *Sobs uncontrollably* IT'S OVER! AHHH! Anywho, I know that wasn't that long but, it was just sort of a wrap up so, please review and give me your ideas on what you want me to write next please if you feel like it. Or you could just review and tell me whether you loved or hated my story haha :)**


End file.
